harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godric's Hollow
I think there is a Horcrux there. The evidence points to there. Ike Friend 16:41, 28 April 2007 (UTC) When did Harry and his friends ever visit Godric's Hollow? It's suggested that Harry will be visiting there in Book 7, but I don't recall him ever visiting there before. I'm taking it out. El_Mariachi 1 June 2007 GODRIC, like Godric Gryffindor and Hollows, like the title of the 7th book. Just felt like throwing that out there. :Except that the 7th book is titled Deathly HALLOWS. 79.74.77.249 17:28, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Before Deathly Hallows Exactly when/where is Godric's Hollow first mentioned? This wikia page says it was first mentioned in the first novel, but even after years, I can't figure out where it first appeared (and thus, where Harry got the idea to go to Godric's Hollow). Thanks for any help. Solt87 21:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Godric's Hollow is first mentioned in Philosopher's Stone (Chapter 1) by Minerva McGonnagall. "What they're saying is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead." Where Harry heard about Godric's Hollow I don't know, though... -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Harry and Ginny Doesn't Rowling state somewhere in an interview or on her site or something, that Harry and Ginny go to live in Godric's Hollow after they were married? I know I read it somewhere, but I can't remember where now. --BachLynn23 14:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Photo on top is not Godric´s Hollow but Slughorns house! On the top right of the Godric´s Hollow page is a photo of a grey stone house. That house is NOT supposed to be a house in Godric´s Hollow, this is the house where Horace Slughorn is hiding right at the beginning of the film number 6, The Half Blood Prince. Dumbledore and Harry Apparate to Budleight Baberton and walk from the village square to this house, they enter it and after findng Horace (who is hiding inside) talk to him. This house stands in real life in the village of Lacock in Wiltshire, where many scenes for the Potter movies were filmed, most in the Lacock Abbey itsself. ---- Look here: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince_%28film%29 A series of night scenes have been filmed in the village of Lacock and the cloisters at Lacock Abbey for three nights starting 25 October 2007. Filming took place from 5 p.m. to 5 a.m. daily, and residents of the street were asked to black out their windows with dark blinds.222324 On set reports indicated that the main scene filmed was Harry and Dumbledore's visit to Slughorn's house.24 ---- Further down on this Godric´s Hollow page are the correct pictures from the film Deathly Hallows part one and two that show the Potters house, it is white with dark wooden beams. Tonks-is-cool 18:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :The main image is, in fact, of the Potters' cottage, as it appeared in the Philosopher's Stone film. A most recent image from Deathly Hallows wouldn't hurt, though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Where is it? First you say "Godric's Hollow is a village in the West Country of England.: Then you say "It is not said where Godric's Hollow is physically located" Then you say "there are only two places where Godric's Hollow can be: Southern Wales or Southern Ireland" Then you say "It has been indicated that Godric's Hollow is located in Cottonbridge, England" Are there any Paid Employees at wikia whose function is to research the facts? :Removed section in question. And no, our editors are not paid; Wikia's wikis are constructed entirely by volunteers. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 19:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) House where Harry's parents were killed I'd like to elucidate if the house where Lily and James Potter were killed is their or belongs to Albus Dumbledore? In the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2, in the Severus Snape's memory, it's shown he begging to Albus Dumbledore to save Lily Potter and her family because Voldemort was hunting them. So, did Dumbledore hid them in his house or in their own home with the Fidelius charm? Andre G. Dias (talk) 20:53, January 20, 2014 (Brazil) Sacrificed to Voldemort? "It is rumoured that many people (of whom were Muggles) who lived in Godric's Hollow were sacrificed by wizards to Lord Voldemort." Where does this come from? Ninclow (talk) 23:35, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :I have no clue as to what that refers to. You'll be surprised to know you've spotted a piece of rubbish that's been around undetected for more than 6 years. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:02, October 18, 2017 (UTC)